


Omorashi Imagines

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Collection of imagines posts from my blog. These can be used as prompts for a fic, I am content with anyone using these. I have used some of these before. Feel free to let me know too if these inspire any writing I'd love to see any fics with omo.





	1. Imagines 1

1\. They’re on a beach and go down to the ocean in normal clothing and stand to their knees in the water, look around and let go and a patch spreads on their pants and they tread deeper into the water when they’re done, thinking they got away with it but their love interest was watching them from a distance 

2\. It’s an early morning and the person and their love interest wake up with the sun shining on each other looking dazed and pretty. One has to pee very badly and the other one teases them and sits on their general crotch area and leans over them and the person on their back (or on top) wets themself sleepily and they give each other little kisses. 

3\. A person has to be a model for a drawing class (clothing optional) and they have to pee very badly so they keep shifting and squirming and the students and professor get frustrated with the model so the model stays perfectly still but slowly starts to wet themselves.   
Bonus: someone who had a crush on the model drew them wetting and the model blushes and they smile at the model 

4\. Someone is real bundled up in pajamas and blankets near a fire place and after drinking a lot of hot cocoa wets themselves in the blanket and the fire keeps them warm 

5\. Someone with a full bladder is riding a horse but as they go faster and walk the saddle consistently bumps the poor persons bladder and they leak a bit. They stop the horse and quickly get off only to start wetting themselves from the impact of their feet hitting the ground. 

6\. A person is frantic in a public restaurant on a date. They have to use the bathroom very badly but hold for their date and try to romance the other person. The other person sees right through it and asks them whats wrong the desperate one excuses themselves to a bathroom and its a bathroom with only one toilet and sink inside but they begin to wet themselves the second they close the door. They panic and are stuck in the bathroom trying to think of what to do as they’re wetting themselves and their date knocks on the door. 

7\. A person (presumably male) starts to let loose on a tree in the woods thinking they’re alone when someone comes up behind them. Startled, the person zips up/pulls up their clothing but can’t stop their flow and helplessly wet themselves in front of the other person. 

8\. It’s pouring down rain and a person is desperate to pee. They figure the eventually however, that the rain could mask them going so they begin to pee but forget for a moment, that they’re holding an umbrella and that them wetting is completely obvious. 

9\. Someone wearing a suit had come home with their date who sits on the bed watching the charming person undress. They tell their date that they have to pee very badly so they’ll get back to them when they’re in more comfortable clothing. The need gets stronger and they leak a bit as they take of their jacket, tie, and dress shirt but struggle with their belt. They break out in a cold sweat and ask their partner to help them and as they fumble with the belt it keeps hitting the persons bladder and they wet their dress pants and dress shoes.


	2. Imagines 2

1\. It’s the characters graduation day and they were told that they would have to keep hydrated. Sure enough, the weather is hot and they drank a lot of water before even getting their class photo. They grow desperate and are handed a water bottle like the other students and unfortunately have to drink it as the heat gets to them. The person eventually can’t hold it as they go to get their diploma. Fortunately though, the gown hides it.   
…Until they sit down, of course. 

2\. A person is a dj at a party and they increasingly grow desperate behind a dj booth. The flashing lights may give it away if they wet but they know they can’t leave the booth and the song is only getting better. The loud bass travels through their body making it worse and they eventually soak their clothes as they mix the music. The booth, however, hides that well. 

3\. A person goes to climb a tall tree to impress another person and the other person watches. The one climbing is a good climber but gets desperate, and they either reach a height limit and get scared, or they get caught in a branch. Regardless of what happens in the tree, they’re stuck and start wetting themselves while the other person climbs to get them. 

4\. A person is in lingerie or a harness - or both, and is being very sweet and kinky for their partner. However, they increasingly feel more and more desperate to go. The lingerie is too tight or won’t untie, or they can’t get the harness off, and the poor person is stuck in it and accidentally soaks it all before their partner, who helps them somehow get out of it afterwards.   
Or this can be played seductively if the partner shares the omo kink too   
I need more soaked lace and leather in my life 

5\. A person is on a swing with their friends at a park and because of the back and forth motion, initially don’t realize how badly they have to go. Over time though, the rocking gets harder on their bladder making them feeble and making it difficult to stop the swing and they wet themselves while swinging - or they could get stuck in a park baby swing while desperate because they agreed to a dare that was already a bad idea to begin with. 

6\. They are about to try scuba diving and try to get all their gear together after getting into their wetsuit. They notice a strong need to go but they know that they could just go in the ocean once they leap in. They look out at the water, standing on the boat and a large intimidating fish leaps out at them and startling them causing them to accidentally make their wetsuit literally a wet suit. The heat is trapped against their legs and it’s hard to tell they’re wetting themselves until urine spills out wherever the hem of their wetsuit is and puddles on the boat. 

Come to think of it, boats are a great location for a wetting. Lots of desperation-causing water around and an easy cleanup. 

7\. They’re in a car and are desperate in traffic. Eventually the desperation kicks to a high intensity and they have to go in a bottle when they get out of traffic, when they pull out the bottle they’re stuck with bumps making it harder to aim properly and a really rough bump causes them to give up and zip up but another strong bump causes them to accidentally spill the urine right back on their pants as they wet themselves   
poor thing

8\. The person is stuck in a crowd at a concert and has no prayer of leaving the crowd in time. Their desperation grows as they get bumped and pushed around and eventually wet themselves. Bonus if they are in the front and somehow get noticed by a band member at a bad time. 

9\. The person has an omo fetish but they are too scared to let their partner know and are caught wetting on purpose. The partner asks the other one what was going on and the one with the omo fetish admits everything to them, feeling embarrassed and afraid. The partner comforts them and tells them that they don’t have to hide anything from them and that it’s all ok.   
Bonus if the partner has the kink too (or is willing to do it) and agrees to wet with them from time to time.


	3. Imagines 3

1\. A person is very desperate as they’re walking with their friend in the street. They look around for a sign of quick relief and also watch their friend walking ahead of them, they start to leak and notice a storm drain. They bite their lip and figure it’ll have to do. They fake-trip over the storm drain to land at an angle where most of their urine will go in the drain and there wouldn’t be much of a patch. Their friend is stunned at their fall and wishes to help them up but they say that they need a bit of time to be ok. The sound of them peeing slowly becomes evident and the friend catches on to what the person is doing and playfully laughs and asks them why they didn’t say anything before. 

2\. A person is in an area where they shouldn’t be to try and retrieve something they need. They enter a building with stealth but are captured by the people they were trying to avoid. The leader of the capturers fancies this character however, and has an omo fetish. The other baddies want to do all kinds of interrogation/torture but the leader tells them that they have other plans in mind. The leader ties the person up, questions them and teases them, particularly about their need to go as time passes. Eventually the captive after long hours of squirming against their restraints wets themselves loudly and forcefully, panting before the pleased leader. That night when the others are asleep the leader sets the captive free because they deep down really like the person and doesn’t wish any true harm to them. 

3\. A knight had stayed very hydrated for the long battle that awaited them and had increasingly grown more and more desperate. Unfortunately, the heat and vigorous motions they’d done required them to drink more and more water whenever they got the chance, and they knew they couldn’t take any more breaks. During a long battle with other knights and a long battle with their bladder they realize one thing will have to be given up and wet themselves in their armor as they fight. 

4\. A person gets in an elevator for a meeting but has to pee very badly as well. They wait to get to their floor, shifting now and again when the elevator stops and the person realizes they’re stuck. They call the person running the meeting and tells them the predicament and the other person tells them what to do. They hit the button to call for help but no one responds. They’re stuck for a long time and their desperation gets worse. Eventually they can’t hold it anymore and wet themselves, and they call the other person again and tell them that they won’t be able to make it to the meeting.   
Bonus: their love interest is in the elevator with them. 

5\. A person is in marching band and didn’t get any time to take a break to pee and their marching and instrument playing grows rather weak on the field, and other band members occasionally sneak glances to the person in concern. A tiny patch forms on the pants of the person and they struggle to keep their composure. They begin to wet themselves as they play and their performance slowly gets better, and they hope no one had noticed as they then march off the field with the rest of the band. 

6\. Two people have a romantic interest in the same person and the two behind the scenes tend to compete and brawl for that persons affection. In an odd turn of events one person caused the other person to wet themselves helplessly. The love interest walks in right in time to see this and the one who wet themselves blushes furiously while the other one seems concerned but is deep down feeling mildly superior. What the two people don’t know however, is that their shared love interest has an omo fetish. 

7\. A superhero is busy saving the streets from villains and is busy trying to fight off a villain to save the day yet again, however they struggle because if they don’t wrap things up quickly they’ll wet themselves in front of the villain since they’d been holding it all day. When they finally do defeat the villain, they hurriedly run off out of sight and wet themselves, unfortunately not able to have saved their bladder. 

8\. A creature (mermaid/merman, fairy, centaur, etc.) has recently turned human and is still trying to understand the ways of the human world. They had grasped walking normally and had slowly adjusted to the human ways of communicating and such with the person who is helping them, but they haven’t learned about toilets yet and don’t know how to communicate that need. After a long day of desperation from an inability to communicate the need to pee, the person they’re with (unaware) lets them try soda. The newly-turned person feebly drinks it and enjoys it, but that cold caffeinated drink is too much for their bladder and they wet themselves slowly as they drink the soda, enjoying both feelings but feeling shy when they’re done. 

9\. A person has been known to sleep-walk from time to time and on one night realizes they have to pee. The person gets up in their sleep and stands near their bed with their eyes closed and then turns and walks out of their room towards the bathroom. The bathroom however is occupied and they put their hand on the door, unable to speak properly and they give a small noise of need. They back up from the door and lean against a wall nearby. They start to fall asleep against the wall and a patch slowly forms and spreads on their pajama pants. They give a tiny smile in their sleep from the warm relief and the person that was in the bathroom opens the door to see the other person standing there wetting themselves asleep and wakes them up to try and help them out.


	4. Imagines 4

1\. A person on a motorcycle is riding down the road and finds themselves in an area where they can’t pull over and go. Eventually they can’t hold it any longer and wet themselves on the bike. 

2\. The character has wandered into a territory where giant spider beasts roam the area. The character is deathly scared of spiders does their best not to awaken or run into any. They clumsily fumble through the dark cave and realize they’re caught in nothing less than a large spider web with other victims and they’re desperate not only to pee but to escape. The sight of the large terrifying spider creature approaching pushes them over the edge. 

3\. A character is going to spend time with their friend/partner as well as introduce them to their family in a restaurant. The character wants their friend/partner to feel welcome and in good company so they decide not to get up for the bathroom despite how badly they have to go. As they talk it slowly gets more difficult to hold it they slowly feel themselves lose control. Their friend/partner “accidentally” tips their drink into the characters lap and apologizes constantly, saving the character from embarrassment and taking it on themselves. 

4\. A graceful man/woman is dressed in beautiful garments and their job is to perform music for the king with a harp or lyre. However, in their reciting and practicing perfect etiquette, they failed to find an opportunity to excuse themselves to pee and as they’re desperate and nervous backstage they start to leak and they nervously bunch up their silky garments between their legs so as not to drip on the palace floor. Their clothes, stained and dripping and clinging to them makes their face burn with embarrassment as the king calls for them to preform. They realize they still have to go out there and play and are completely at the kings mercy. 

(Ok but can we talk about the crucial need for wetting in other time periods. More soaked silk and cotton. More sculpted, beautiful, and flawless bodies reacting to desperation. More palace, garden, or royal accidents. It is law.) 

5\. A human is on another planet that is completely alien and full of alien life. The character had become accustomed to the alien customs and has peace with their residents. However, the species eliminates waste in a way that is completely different from the human, and the human is not fully skilled in the alien language so the person must find a way to communicate their need to urinate, which is something that the aliens don’t do. 

6\. A character had been wronged by someone and swears vengeance, for the other one refuses to apologize. Their way of vengeance is through hypnosis. While the other person is asleep the character plays a hypnosis clip to them and therefore the person will uncontrollably start peeing any time they see or hear the word “urinate”. They test it out by sneaking the word into a book the other person reads and after they drank their fill and open the book sure enough they start wetting themselves. And that was only the morning. 

7\. Two people find themselves awkwardly handcuffed to each other facing each other. They struggle to break the cuffs but it’s no use. One of them has to pee desperately and keeps shuffling around driving the other one crazy. Unwilling to make a team attempt at unzipping themselves, the person sits with the other person and begins to wet themselves and pulls away feeling guilty. The person they’re cuffed to likes the feeling however, and pulls closer to the other person, peeing as well and staring the other person in the eyes. 

8\. A character had been a thief in a fantasy world where in that location the punishment for theft is to be touched by someone who has the Midas touch. They are eventually caught and fall victim to this and they had to go before they were turned to gold. Someone who can reverse the spell eventually finds them and turns them back to normal, and as they come out of their imprisonment they uncontrollably wet themselves full force before sneaking out with the other person. 

9\. A person has been dating their partner for a while and knows that their partner has an omo kink. The person surprises their partner one morning by saying they want to try it out so they get up against their partner, romancing them sweetly, and then asks them what they want to be done. They’re completely new to everything being asked and ask their partner often if they like what they’re doing. Ironically, the person is extremely seductive and good at arousing their partner. It’s almost too much for the partner to handle. When all that took place is finished and their poor partner is extremely flustered, they tell the partner that they think they like doing that kind of stuff.


	5. Imagines 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School related

\- Its sort of common for nerdy kids to make a quip about wetting themselves but how bout some jocks? Like those really cute sports guys/girls who are real fit and confident just having an accident at some point and having to cover it with their jacket 

\- Alright, nerdy wettings are cute though. Imagine a really sleepy nerdy person who won’t leave their studies even though they have to pee very badly and they start to wet themselves in a struggle to get all their work done.   
\- A promiscuous rendezvous in a study room (or closet or something) but one of them has to go and the gossip that would be spread about them if they got caught would be bad enough but one of them had been desperate and couldn’t hold it anymore (but the person they’re with can’t help but find it attractive) 

\- An attractive substitute teacher/professor that isn’t much older than the students didn’t consider when a bathroom break could be needed and the students notice the teacher/professor is desperate and do everything in their power to make them struggle   
If the teacher/professor does wet the students make light of the situation cause they do like the teacher/professor

\- One of the choir members is struggling to hold it onstage and they internally are forever grateful that the pants they wear are dark 

\- A student had been up all night and is a bit delirious in class. So much so that they barely pay attention to their bladder and they fall asleep in class. When the teacher/professor walks over to the student to wake them up, people start to notice that a wet patch is spreading on their pants.   
\- A student has to present in front of the class and they get very shy and have crazy stage fright and so they accidentally start to wet themselves in front of the class. The teacher lets them leave and the student rushes out. Other students are surprised and another student comforts the person when they come back.   
\- A student is at their locker desperate, and they search for the things they need when another student comes up and chats with them. The desperate student starts to shift on their feet and when they student leaves they hurriedly close their locker and turn to rush to the restroom but they can’t hold it anymore and wet themselves in the hallway   
\- A bumpy bus ride, a full bladder, and a very damp walk home.


	6. Imagines 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep related

1\. Someone needing to pee but being too tired to get up from their warm comfy bed so they stay there and hold it desperately but eventually they’re urge subsides and they fall back asleep and once in a deep sleep they start to wet themselves. 

2\. Someone wetting the bed and being woken up by it and they try to stop but they can’t and continue wetting the bed just staring in surprise. 

3\. Someone sleep walks often and one night as they sleepwalk they need the bathroom so they go and stand in a random area and (if male they reach into their pants and hold their member but don’t pull their pants down, if female they sit on a chair in their clothes) and they let go before finishing and they wander around with stained clothes until someone wakes up and finds them.   
(speaking of, prompt 9 from imagines 3 is a favorite of mine) 

4\. A person who is prone to bedwetting hasn’t told their partner yet about it and they are a very clingy sleeper and so one night they hold on tight to their partner in their sleep and their partner feels them squirming oddly and when the partner gets up to wake them they sees them start wetting. 

5\. A person who has a secret omo fetish is asleep on the couch, their partner is drunk and tired and they lazily sleep on top of the person and accidentally start wetting. The person with the omo fetish wakes up to their partner sleepily wetting on their lap region and they snicker to themselves before pulling some sheets over them to sleep. 

6\. A person had been agreed to be tied for the night from their partner but they suddenly need to pee. Their partner is asleep though and is a deep sleeper. The partner wakes up to them squirming against the binding and starting to wet and the partner quickly gets them untied. 

7\. A person starts wetting the bed from a nightmare and they wake up to their partner holding them and telling them it’d be ok and slowly the warm wetness starts feeling comfortable and they’re comforted by the partners gentle whispers and they feel nicer dreams form as they drift back to sleep.

8\. A person and a (could be friend/partner/sibling/rival) is in a place where there is a strong distaste for bedwetting and you’d be scolded if you did and have to clean it up. The two people hadn’t been getting along so one of them pours water on the other persons blankets every other night for the victim to have continuous scolding. Eventually though, the victim finds out and sticks the persons hand in warm water, making the other one wet the bed for real. 

9\. A person dreams of the memories they had with a person who had the omo fetish and in their blissful memory they groggily feel themselves wetting the bed, but it’s a happy memory, so they give a faint smile and relax and accept the feeling for the moment.


	7. Imagines 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More teacher prompts

1\. A teacher is staying after school with a student in detention and the student is a trouble maker so the teacher feels as though they can’t leave so they stay despite being desperate. The trouble maker student catches on and over time becomes almost sympathetic. 

2\. A teacher doesn’t let their student go to the bathroom despite them being completely desperate and when the student wets themselves, the teacher feels really guilty and a bit embarrassed and they do everything they can to cheer the student up 

3\. A teacher starts to wet themselves from behind their desk and class still has a while before it ends so the teacher stays seated at their desk regardless of anything the students try. At the end of class the students are dismissed and when they all seem to be gone the teacher gets up to go home. However, one of the students was still near and sees the aftermath. 

4\. A teacher has been often stuck in a situation where they wouldn’t be able to go to the bathroom so they start being clever about it and give the class a group study and allows the speaking to be rather loud in the class because it would drown out the sound of them going in a bottle. Eventually though, the sound dies down a bit and the peeing could be faintly heard 

5\. A teacher is new to the class and gets a bit nervous with the students, and the students like to play off of it, however they start to tone it down when they see evidence the teacher is about to wet themselves. 

6\. A gym teacher needs the bathroom badly as they’s running outside with the other students but they need to keep an eye on the students and can’t find the time. The running makes it progressively hard for them to hold it and eventually they start wetting themselves in small increments. Fortunately for them, it could be a bit passed off as sweat and the gym shorts they’re wearing don’t really show it off, but something is odd about how they’re legs look in the sunlight. 

7\. A teacher had wet themselves sitting at their desk and they “accidentally” spill whatever they’re drinking on their lap, causing an uproar from the students. But, they’d rather be known for spilling something than wetting themselves. 

8\. A teacher is tutoring a student after school and the student really needs the bathroom but the teacher doesn’t let them go because they need to finish the lesson. Over time, the student notices the teacher also needs to pee but the teacher doesn’t allow the student to mention it. It eventually starts to become like something of a showdown.


	8. Imagines 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so close" scenarios

\- Wetting before a toilet or outside the toilet door (the fun cliche) 

\- Running to go in the ocean but their legs failing from desperation and they wet on the beach 

\- They were in handcuffs and they are being helped out of them and they wet as they struggle to be free 

\- They get caught trying to pee outside and have to zip up and they start wetting. 

\- Heading to the bathroom and once there someone pulls them off to do something else. 

\- They finally make up their mind to go after being stubborn and for some reason they have to leave the place (say it’s closed or something) so they’d have to wait until they’re home 

\- They have a cup or bottle to go into and something happens to it right when they’re ready to use it. 

\- They almost get to the bathroom and something startles them and makes them wet. 

\- They make it to the bathroom and then something spills on their lap and they look like they wet themselves anyway.


	9. Imagines 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple prompts

1\. A person has been looking into the omo kink for a while and has always been a closeted freak and one time in school they see someone squirming around desperate and the one squirming notices they’re being watched. The one with the omo kink can’t help but be curious. The next day, they go to class desperate, and they realize holding so much is harder than they thought (but also more arousing than they thought), and the person they watched is internally amused and satisfied.

2\. A person made a bet where if they lost they’d have to wet themselves in front of their friends. Figuring they’ll win and not really caring what their friends say, they agree to the bet. Unfortunately, the person loses and they’re out hanging out in public on day and one of them tells the one who lost to do it. The person shocked, stammers about everyone seeing them and how it’s embarrassing. The other person shakes their head and says “A bet’s a bet. Start pissin.’”  
The person sighs in defeat and starts letting go in their pants, for all to see. They bail quickly afterwards and decide internally not to try betting anything with them again.

3\. A fantasy creature is disguised as a human, and one of their traits is that they’re heavily attracted to gold and stashes gold secretly to try to hide their identity. One day they witness someone (rather attractive) having an accident, and the “liquid gold” spilling out everywhere makes the creatures heart race because they’d never seen a human create a gold color before. They find the person and bond with them. They tell them in secret that they want to see the person “make gold” again. The person shakes their head and tells them that it’s embarrassing and the creature shakes their head and says “No… It’s beautiful…” It’s overall a bit awkward, but soon a stream courses down their legs and the creature makes a shrill noise in excitement and gets a strong attraction to the person. 

 

4\. (this could be a continuation of 1), a closeted omo fan decides to see what holding for a long time feels like but suddenly their plan gets out of hand when they realize they might not make it and nothing is there to help them. It doesn’t help that they’re on a date. Later they feel the warning spurts and look around anxiously. Their partner is in for quite a surprise when the persons legs suddenly buckle and faint apologies leave their lips. 

5\. A person is being dominant with their partner and their partner is squirming under them a lot. The dom asks whats wrong and the partner shakes their head and won’t admit it. The dom traces their hand down their body and asks,  
“Do you need what I think you need?” And they gently their fingers on the partners full bladder. The partner yelps and nods timidly.  
“Well, I am merciful,” the dom says silkily, “Go ahead.”  
The partner struggles under them and realizes they can’t move. They’re about to ask when the dom orders, “Go.”  
“Right here?” They whisper.  
The dom nods, and the partner gives in, feeling warm and relieved under their dominant partner, who asks them if they feel good/better and the partner nods with gentle sighs, whimpering about the relief. 

 

6\. A couple of people are being a bit reckless and trying to show off their wildness to each other and someone said something about being so dismissive that wetting themselves wouldn’t even phase them. So they decide to have a holding contest to see just how shy they get. A couple of them hold back and the confident one tells them to go then. They shake their heads nervously and the confident one snorts, stands up and crosses their arms, and starts peeing a torrent right their into their clothes and pattering unto the ground. The others get some respect for them, thinking they’re crazy. 

7\. A person has a partner who’s admitted to being into omo; and the other person won’t admit it but they actually like the feeling of wetting themselves. Something keeps them from bringing it up to their partner, likely some shyness. One day they’re on a date in a restaurant and they stealthily as possible start letting go into their clothes. The partner hears something but can’t tell exactly what it is and, because of what it sounds like, they also don’t want to bring up their fetish. The person is about to say something about it when they suddenly “accidentally” spill their water on themselves. The partner is concerned asking if they’re ok and giving them some napkins for their lap and shirt and the person responds “Yeah, yeah, I’m ok…” and then they get close and whisper to their partner “But you should know… This isn’t just water in my lap…” 

8\. A person has had a history of bedwetting and they always tend to feel a bit embarrassed when their partner sees it afterwards. The partner actually finds it a bit endearing and always cheers them up afterward but one night the person seems a little grumpy as they head to bed.  
The partner asks them whats wrong and the person grumbles to them as they lay down, “You’ll see in the morning I’m sure.” They’re surprised to feel the partners gentle arms around them lovingly as the partner lays down with them. They drift to sleep and in the morning the person feels wetness under them and sighs, but then they look to their awake partner who pulls off the covers to show them that they were the one that did it and they told the person who wets the bed that they were actually dry that morning. The person blushes and asks them what happened. The partner responded that they just wanted to know what was wrong, and that they didn’t see anything wrong. They then wink at the person, shower, and do the laundry shamelessly, leaving the person flustered.

9\. A couple is out picking flowers in a field. One of them is a little bit ditzy and shy while the other is a bit reckless. As they’re out in the flowers the rather ditzy one says to the other that they’ve gotta go. The reckless one nods understandingly and tells them they could go right there. The desperate one blushes and asks “Here?”  
The reckless one shrugs and says “Sure, why not. We’re outside. I won’t look if you don’t want me to.”  
The desperate one nods and swallows and looks away and begins to wet themselves full force. The other person blushes and starts to giggle when the other finishes, standing in their puddle.  
“Next time, try taking off your clothes first…” They say with a giggle, causing the other one to turn very red.


	10. Imagines 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car/vehicle related

\- One prompt that was brought up a long time ago, was a thought from an anon about a passenger needing to pee badly next to the driver and every little bump drives them mad at one point though the dover suddenly needs to stop and they protectively swing their arm out in front of the passenger accidentally knocking their hand right into the persons bladder. You can guess the aftermath. 

\- They’re desperate on a trip and are given a bottle to go into, but the bottle isn’t big enough and they fail to hold after they put themselves back into their clothing (a little common but hey) 

\- The car suddenly stops and lurches the desperate person forward and the seatbelt locks and presses into their bladder. The person gives a shocked gasp before soaking themselves. 

\- The people are driving in the rain and this causes severe desperation. One of my favorite stories has this prompt. Another direction that you can take it, is that the character starts leaking and they quickly spring out of the car into the pouring rain to allow themselves to be soaked and have their accidental wetting hidden. Not as embarrassing, but it’d be interesting. 

\- The character asks them desperately to pull over and they do so but the character sees that the bathrooms are out of order. Not wanting to be a pain, when they get back in the car, they pretend that they did use the bathroom and that everything is fine, even though the opposite is true. 

\- They’re driving in a rather desolate area at night time surrounded by darkness and away from the bright city lights. Something is very scary and off-putting to both the driver and the passenger. (We could make it one or the other or both) One of the members of the car is desperate and is too spooked by their surroundings to get out. Suddenly a deer jumps out in front of them and they slam their brakes, fortunate that no one is around, but this takes a not so fortunate toll on their clothes.   
This is something they can totally laugh about later. 

\- Someone is tired and desperate in traffic, as they slowly inch forward a horn honks and startles them, causing them to leak. The story can honestly go anywhere from here.   
\- I don’t even know where to begin with the possibilities of playing around in the backseat of a car. I mean come on. It’d be so easy for some cute and rough play to get a little tough for someones bladder considering there isn’t always much arm/hand space when you’re the same direction as the seat. 

\- It’s easy to think of someone wetting themselves in the car fully, but theres some ways to toy with this too. What if they start wetting and try to hold and run out of the car and they don’t make it too far from the car before they’re fully soaked. What if they can’t figure out the lock of the car and struggle to get out. What if a character is messing around when the character really needs a ride home and keeps playing with the lock and thus locking the character out cause they aren’t quick enough? What if the character misses their ride and has to walk? Every step would give them strong pressure. 

Lots of ways to take it.


	11. Imagines 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween omo prompts

\- People going on a haunted hayride. It’s cold and the person is all snuggled up in blankets and stuff but then something jumps out at them and they wet in all their blankets  
( ´ v ` ) 

\- Blanket wetting is always good, lets consider this with the scary movie prompt. 

\- wetting in the costumes - costume parties!!!  
drinking and costumes and spook. Wetting is bound to happen :D

And it could probably get creative being that it’s halloween   
it could get crowded so you have a character that get’s that Classic Omorashi™ situation   
AND in costume! 

\- A halloween bonfire where, be it a jump scare or desperation one of them wets by the bonfire and it keeps them warm x3 

\- Speaking of bonfire’s and odd stuff. It’s halloween? What happens when ghosts or things of the like join the party? There’s a lot of ways the writing can go in the fantasy realm. Be it they’re haunted and they get scared by the haunting. A ghost could slam and lock the door on a character that has a full bladder… 

\- The next morning of a halloween sleepover the character had their scary mask still on so when they wake up that morning and have to pee they see themselves in the mirror and get startled and start wetting. 

\- Mischief night. Need I say more.


	12. Imagines 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical based

1\. Say a patient is a bedwetter. This is already interesting but what if the patient likes the nurse/doctor and feels a bit nervous when they go to help them, or what if because they want the doctor/nurse’s attention they start wetting more frequently

2\. Doctor omorashi. Doctor omorashi. _Doctor omorashi._ People who work in hospitals get very busy and this could lead to a lot of desperation situations. A wetting could easily occur as they work, especially if what they need to take care of is crucial. 

3\. A character needs the bathroom during a checkup but doesn’t want to interupt it for something so simple. While being spoken to and having their breathing checked (the coldness of the stethoscope sending a nervous chill to their bladder), they start to fidget and are told to lay down while the doctor presses their torso to check it, causing a lot of pressure around their bladder.

4\. If we want to make that third thought even more embarrassing and intense, the character could be getting a physical exam. 

5\. A character needed to pee but got very badly hurt, and while being taken on a stretcher, unable to protest, they can’t hold it anymore and start wetting themselves, much to the worry of the paramedics.

6\. (this actually happened to someone) A character is being taken to a hospital and they are in the bed with legs that aren’t working the best and say that they need the bathroom. The nurse gives them a small device to urinate in and the size of it and their pride get in the way and the character crawls out of bed and makes their way to the bathroom stubbornly.  
(And we can also have where the character gets caught and doesn’t make it.)

7\. The doctor is doing an X ray on the person and can see how full their bladder is. Despite this, they have to keep going and the character begins to wet. 

8\. When you’re sick it’s just harder to help it honestly. You’d be sluggish and tired and weak… So if one is sick, a lot of bedwetting scenarios would be likely if omorashi is involved. What if a character is sick in a home and they’re being cared for by their lover. When they wet the bed they feel very bad because they’re already sick and causing their partner stress but their partner leans forward and kisses their forehead and tells them that it’s all ok and helps them clean up.

9\. A character could be desperate and out of concern for the characters health and unable to get them to a bathroom, the doctor orders them to go right where they are.


	13. Imagines 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas omo prompts

1\. A romantic couple or a bunch of friends are out together being pulled by a horse drawn carriage for fun in a festive celebration. One of them drank too much hot chocolate and desperately needs to pull over. Unfortunately the driver either can’t hear their pleas or can’t comply to them due to their schedule. The poor person gets too desperate and inevitably starts wetting themselves in their winter clothes, warming them for a few moments but also embarrassing them. 

Added comedic bonus: the friend/partner tries to help by spilling some of their hot chocolate but it’s too hot and the character yelps calling attention to them and making them both embarrassed. 

2\. A winter elf (lets make them hot. Why not add some fantasy prompts) is out in the woods on the hunt for deer but they get distracted and often miss their target due to needing to pee very badly. As they search for an area to relieve themselves their friends join them and, being shy, loses control of their arrow by accident, and also their bladder 

3\. At a fun christmas party, all dressed up nice, a character finds themselves in an awkward situation where they want to interact with everyone but they also desperately need the bathroom. Things go from minor to desperate rather quickly, their nerves not helping their need and as they finally start to make some progress, their love interest stops them and they see that they’re under mistletoe. The situation gets very warm and awry rather quickly. 

4\. A character is performing in a christmas play (lets make it the nutcracker). In a very important scene they slow start to lose control and look offstage to their director worriedly. The director gestures for them to go on and they regain their composure doing wonderfully but still rather pink in the face. 

5\. As someone is trying to help decorate the tree they need the bathroom. Just about to run for it, they’re asked to help with the lights. Through a mix of clumsiness and lack of focus they end up getting strongly tangled up in them. The person with them giggles to themselves about making them the tree instead but things get serious when the character starts to leak and starts pleading to be let out 

6\. In the middle of a snowball fight a characters need to pee gets very strong but they’re having a lot of fun in the fight. At some point, someone throws a snowball that hits the character square in the bladder. Their setting doesn’t help the character at all. Poor thing. 

7\. A couple is out at the park looking at christmas lights when one of them gets incredibly desperate, wanting to keep the romance going, they don’t mention it and decide to go for a kiss, the nerves going to their bladder quickly. As the other person pulls them in closer they unknowingly press on the characters bladder causing them to whimper and look away, letting go a bit. The other person asks whats wrong when they look down to see the other character wetting themselves. The character smiles sympathetically and pulls them away to get them hot chocolate and take them home. 

8\. Holiday themed lingerie. Do I need to say more? Do I? 

9\. A character is working for a holiday event where they’re dressed festively (be it an elf or something) but they slowly get more desperate and can’t seem to get a break.


	14. Imagines 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> travel related

1\. Someone prone to bedwetting tries their hardest to say awake until they get to their destination where they can prepare as necessary for the night but as the drive goes on they get more tired they fall asleep in the car and start wetting 

2\. Someone decides to try parasailing for the first time and they’re actually scared of heights and it causes them to start wetting up in the air next to who’s with them. Fortunately for them, they’d be able to hide it when they come down, and the person with them laughs it off and encourages them. 

3\. Someone is in another country and they don’t speak the other language very well, which was fine until they somehow get stuck in a situation where the people around them don’t know the character’s language so they have to embarrassingly try to explain with signals and gestures. May or may not make it 

4\. Someone is on a plane and is starting to fall asleep. As they think of getting up for the bathroom someone else takes it. They decide to wait and eventually lose track of what they were doing and start dozing off again. They’re woken up by turbulence and start leaking. (may or may not make it) 

5\. Someone is walking with a group of people and they don’t want to leave the group or make them stop so they hold it and press on. As they travel, there starts to be less and less places for them to go. Each footstep sends a signal to their bladder 

6\. Someone is in a boat and is sailing but at some point they need the bathroom. They really need it but the people driving it want to keep going.   
“Do you want to hose the boat down tonight?”   
“Well no..”   
“Then get her/him in the water!”   
(sigh) 

7\. Oooh camping… Camping shenanigans. Pranks. Situations where the character is too scared to pee outside of their tent. A camp ground is a great setup for all kinds of stories. 

8\. I can’t help but grin at the thought of a couple walking together on the beach but then one of them needs to pee and they just run to the ocean and come back. Bonus points if they start wetting before they get to the water 

9\. A group of friends on a road trip have been having constant competitions with each other and one that they start up is a holding competition. It’s all fun in games until they get on the road and there are less and less places for them to pull over.


	15. Imagines 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing related

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT in correlation to trans people or in any way attempting to fetishize them. This would be more for someone who dresses for kink or perhaps in a situation where they cannot be seen as their true gender. Think Mulan or The Coffee Prince.

1\. Peeing would actually be sort of a giveaway that someone is the opposite gender. I imagine a lot of guys that would want to crossdress as a woman would go the whole 9 yards with a fluffy dress or skirt so they’re covered, but what if a girl dressed as a guy starts going? And it’s between her legs and she does feminine notions like pulling her shirt down and having a high pitch voice? 

2\. Aw and if someone goes “He pees like a girl!” and laughs someone who has a crush on him/her is all defensive cause she’s cute. 

3\. “Why don’t you use urinals?”   
“I-I’M PEE SHY…” Or a deep voiced “None of your business…” 

4\. In the case of a guy as a girl - cute voice cracking.   
5\. A male dressed as a girl tries really hard to maintain being a lady and squats down but the piss thunders below him causing anyone nearby to blush. (This isn’t exclusive to biological males but it could be funny) 

6\. When desperate a male dressed as a lady accidentally goes deep voiced and yells “COME ON!”   
But the love interest, despite being taken back a bit, still buys that he’s a girl and goes “YEAH COME ON!” 

All of these imagines are really fun with the thought of a naive person with a crush on them so I hope this helps any writing.


	16. Imagines 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dignified" people

Princesses/Princes   
\- If you like purposeful spiteful wetting a (more likely a princess would get away with this) might want to avoid certain duties and wet to fake being ill or if they want to get out of an arranged marriage one of the things they could try is to wet themselves in the most inconvenient fashion (they could be humorous with this honestly. Just wetting themselves all over their suitor and disgusting them) to avoid marrying who they don’t want to marry   
\- I love the thought of a chambermaid or servant helping the prince/princess. They’d draw a bath for them and undress them - possibly comforting them if it was a genuine accident and things really went awry earlier.  
\- Aww what if a prince/princess feels so bad for constantly wetting the bed they start carrying their sheets one morning to wash them despite never doing laundry in their life and their chambermaid just finds them walking and sulking and tells them to hand it over and that they’d take care of it.   
\- If a prince is more carefree and wild in nature perhaps he might like to wet himself before swimming every now and again. There were no cameras in this time, so the only thing the town could know is that it’s rumored that the prince is involved in scandalous activity.  
\- Important to note that due to power, anyone who speaks ill of a prince/princess before them could be punished. Especially those that serve her/him.   
\- A prince/princess gets captured and to their shame wets themselves in fear before the foreign clan   
Also consider different dialogue.   
“How shameful!”   
“Cant handle being out of your swaddling clothes?!”   
“Are you ill, my lord/my lady?”   
\- And I like the thought of a princess hiding her face with a fan or flowers   
\- A prince/princess could be desperate during a big festival and their servant (servants to the rescue!) notices them having an accident and pushes them into a nearby stream when people aren’t looking so as not to allow them to be shamed. They help them up publicly and the people assume it was a simple misstep.   
The servant whispers: “Honestly you need to be more careful! You know you can’t hold it that long!”  
\- Or, they could have an accident and despite it being obvious from the sound of it pattering to the floor beneath her she may still be frozen in place and not want to reveal the puddle   
\- A lot that I mentioned with princesses/princes could apply to kings/queens. And they have even more power. 

 

Knights   
\- Knights being undressed by the chambermaids to show wetting and they have to explain the situation of the battle  
Or  
\- A knight is asked to show himself after an amazing feat but doesn’t want to take the lower half of his armor off and has to admit to what happened sheepishly.   
\- I imagine knights might have more leeway when it comes to accidents (At least in armor) because all kinds of things happen on battlefields so theres only so much to complain about with them   
\- the sound. of peeing. In metal.  
Jus’ sayin. 

Bosses/Leaders   
\- As for bosses I like to imagine of course coffee being what gets to them later especially if they have a lot of paperwork. Wetting at a desk or needing to go during a conference or meeting is always fun.   
\- But I also like the thought of really tough leaders starting to crumble from something but they have strong henchmen/followers that will threaten/challenge anyone they see staring  
\- I like the thought of a leader still trying to take control of the situation. Clearing their throat and giving an order, reminding those that are gawking at the incident that they’re still in charge.


	17. Imagines 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural related

Charms/Curses:   
\- Witches, fairies, and particularly mermaids will likely have powers over other people’s bladders. They can use this to someone’s demise or for some mischief.   
\- they could also manipulate water to mess with their victims or they could instantly clear any urine from someone’s pants with magic   
\- they could use a charm to make someone’s zipper stuck, or they could play with locks   
\- Magic could backfire by accident and cause the one trying to cast the spell to have the trouble   
\- someone wants to scare a person and conjures something the person is afraid of, resulting in a fear wetting   
\- if someone is cursed in general, bad luck could lead to wetting.

What’s even better is that on Halloween, how will you know who’s in costume and who isn’t? Anyone could be pulling tricks on you.

Transformations:   
\- Werewolves might have a thing for marking their territory. But what if they dream of doing so at night and wake up as a human in the middle of the woods with soaked pants?   
\- I imagine that someone under a zombie curse will easily forget that their dead bladder once had a function. So if cured from a zombie curse the human might have an accident before they figure out what that throbbing was.  
\- this concept could apply to a lot of people coming out of transformation where the need to pee wasn’t as much of a hassle as it is when they’re human. 

\- someone suddenly sees something terrifying in the mirror, leading to fear wetting   
Fear wetting:   
\- A ghost/demon scaring someone while they’re asleep, causing bed wetting   
\- A ghost/demon trapping someone in a room or to a bed - leading to wetting   
\- a paranormal creature cornering someone, leading to fear wetting   
\- Any creature that can trap a human is a perfect set up for fear wetting   
\- or the opposite, if a human catches a magical being this could startle them. 

Misc 

\- Aliens confused about human functions - enough said  
\- A spirit possesses someone and doesn’t understand why they have a tingling sensation in their lower body   
\- a disguised magical creature notices a human wetting themselves and this makes them curious about the human, and they ask the human a lot of embarrassing questions that almost give away their true identity   
\- you can easily apply desperation on horseback to desperation on the back of a centaur, a unicorn, a dragon, or any other rideable creature. Let’s just hope the human/humanoid gets off the animal in time at least   
\- a person is stung on the leg by a creature much like a jellyfish. When they get to land in intense pain, one of their friends tries to convince them of the myth that urine will help the sting. The person doesn’t believe it for a second, but desperate to heal they start wetting themselves. Weirdly enough, for this creatures sting, it somewhat works.   
\- an entity that sees into the future tells someone that they believe the person is under a curse that will bring the person shame. The person doesn’t believe it until one day they start feeling weirdly desperate to pee in the middle of an event on stage.


	18. Imagines 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even more "so close" scenarios

\- A character is climbing a cliff/mountain/hill and at the top are the woods and the site. The character is absolutely desperate and can’t find a container to go in or a place for them to really stop on the steep slant. They climb their hardest to get to an area to relieve themselves but suddenly they lose their footing and slip. They’re fortunately caught by their friend/partner/acquaintance, but they couldn’t stop their bladder from giving in 

\- It’s a hot summer day and the character is at the pool. They are desperate and they start running towards the bathroom. They get yelled at to stop running and begin to speedwalk. Some kids they know try to stop the character, wanting them to play, and before the person can decline they get hit with a water balloon real hard and the impact and feel of the water makes them give in. 

\- A character is working and has too many people to deal with to get up from their place and this has been killing their bladder. Their break time is just about to hit but once they’re about to clock out they realize the person to cover them hasn’t shown up yet and they still have more and more people to try and work with. It’s only a matter of time. 

\- An event is going on where fireworks are about to go off. A character that’s been getting increasingly desperate decides to make a break for it but their love interest stops them. The character decides to be stealthy about their escape by asking to go on a walk with them. The route the character takes would at one point lead to the bathroom. So the two walk but the fireworks begin. This gets the other character excited and during a particularly loud firework they decide to kiss the desperate character, making the character leak and possibly unwittingly soak themselves. Bonus if they got close to the bathroom. 

\- A character is in the locker room at a pool and needs to pee very badly. They’ve been squirming and tightened for a long time waiting for one of the bathrooms to open and as they pace near the showers one of their friends turns on a shower, and the sound of rushing water makes the character give in. The friend laughs and pushes the character under the shower head with them for them to clean up.


	19. All dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the ones I’ve written before that involve teasing and potential dom/sub, in one place.

1\. It’s an early morning and the person and their love interest wake up with the sun shining on each other looking dazed and pretty. One has to pee very badly and the other one teases them and sits on their general crotch area and leans over them and the person on their back (or on top) wets themself sleepily and they give each other little kisses.

2\. For them to seem kind of surprised by the dark patch forming, smirk and giggle, then give their partner a look that’s almost challenging, like: “That’s right, I wet myself.”   
“What are you going to do about it.” 

3\. A person is being dominant with their partner and their partner is squirming under them a lot. The dom asks whats wrong and the partner shakes their head and won’t admit it. The dom traces their hand down their body and asks,  
“Do you need what I think you need?” And they gently their fingers on the partners full bladder. The partner yelps and nods timidly.   
“Well, I am merciful,” the dom says silkily, “Go ahead.”  
The partner struggles under them and realizes they can’t move. They’re about to ask when the dom orders, “Go.”   
“Right here?” They whisper.   
The dom nods, and the partner gives in, feeling warm and relieved under their dominant partner, who asks them if they feel good/better and the partner nods with gentle sighs, whimpering about the relief.

4\. A person has a partner who’s admitted to being into omo; and the other person won’t admit it but they actually like the feeling of wetting themselves. Something keeps them from bringing it up to their partner, likely some shyness. One day they’re on a date in a restaurant and they stealthily as possible start letting go into their clothes.   
The partner hears something but can’t tell exactly what it is and, because of what it sounds like, they also don’t want to bring up their fetish. The person is about to say something about it when they suddenly “accidentally” spill their water on themselves. The partner is concerned asking if they’re ok and giving them some napkins for their lap and shirt and the person responds   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok…” and then they get close and whisper to their partner “But you should know… This isn’t just water in my lap…” 

5\. A person had agreed to be tied for the night from their partner but they suddenly need to pee. Their partner is asleep though and is a deep sleeper. The partner wakes up to them squirming against the binding and starting to wet and the partner quickly gets them untied. 

6\. Two people find themselves awkwardly handcuffed to each other facing each other. They struggle to break the cuffs but it’s no use. One of them has to pee desperately and keeps shuffling around driving the other one crazy. Unwilling to make a team attempt at unzipping themselves, the person sits with the other person and begins to wet themselves and pulls away feeling guilty. The person they’re cuffed to likes the feeling however, and pulls closer to the other person, peeing as well and staring the other person in the eyes. 

7\. A person is in lingerie or a harness - or both, and is being very sweet and kinky for their partner. However, they increasingly feel more and more desperate to go. The lingerie is too tight or won’t untie, or they can’t get the harness off, and the poor person is stuck in it and accidentally soaks it all before their partner, who helps them somehow get out of it afterwards.


	20. Imagines 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains

1\. A villain has a weapon that weakens the surrounding body, in an attempt to weaken the hero and defeat them, however, it malfunctions and the two of them drop to the ground shaking with no strength to them and even both of their bladders give way. (I like to imagine the villain being all embarrassed about it but the hero keeps their resolve.) “C… Consider this a draw…” The villain mutters, before running out of sight. 

2\. The villain is hiding in the woods to spy on the hero and plot to destroy them, and after a while something they’re terribly afraid of comes into view. At first the villain is only slightly nervous but when the creature gets closer and starts to take a threatening pose the villain inwardly shrieks and starts to fear wet, clenching their eyes shut. The sound of the pee hitting the ground gets the attention of the hero, who finds them. 

3\. In the situation of a hero being tied up and wetting, we can flip this to the villain being tied up instead. The villain asks to be released to use the bathroom at least, but the villain has already cried wolf before and escaped with that plea so the hero refuses. You can guess the aftermath.  
(I like to imagine some entertaining banter about this) 

4\. Say the villain lost a fight and weakly started wetting and looks away from the hero, red faced. The villain is about to run off again but instead just grumbles about whatever made them a villain. The hero tilts their head as they stare at the villain, for they haven’t seen them so hurt before, and then helps them up. 

5\. The villain could be struggling from desperation outside of their villain life, and the hero doesn’t recognize them and tries to help them. The villain recognizes the hero though, and therefore stubbornly refuses help until it’s too late. Embarrassed to be seen as weak by the hero, the villain is speechless as the hero tries to help them get cleaned up.


End file.
